Lanz
2005]] THIS IS THE GERMAN ARTICLE FROM Wikipedia can YOU Turn it into ENGLISH ? See article on Lanz Bulldog as well Heinrich Lanz AG of Mannheim, Germany was a agricultural machinery manufacturer. The company was taken over in 1956 by the American agricultural machinery manufacturer John Deere They were noted for their Hot bulb engined Tractors. History 1859 to 1918 Nach dem Eintritt von Heinrich Lanz in das väterliche Unternehmen in Mannheim importiert man zuerst landwirtschaftlichen Maschinen, wie Göpel, Futterschneidmaschinen und Dreschmaschinen und reparierte sie, bevor man später zur eigenen Herstellung überging. So wurden 1878 die ersten Lokomobile gefertigt. Sie hatten noch einen stehenden Kessel und einen Arbeitsdruck von 3,43 bar (= 2,5 atü), was einer Leistung von 2,5 DIN-PS entsprach. Außerdem stellte das Unternehmen Langstrohpressen und Selbstbinderpressen her. Die Lanz'schen Maschinen wurden bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt mit über 70 Auszeichnungen auf europäischen Ausstellungen bedacht, man hatte bereits über 70.000 Stück verkauft. Nachdem eine Dampfdreschmaschine, die von einer Lokomobile betrieben wurde, ins Sortiment aufgenommen wurde, sank der noch immer große Anteil an Importware, der vor allem aus englischen Dreschmaschinen bestand, in der Folge immer mehr. Das Unternehmen wurde die größten Landmaschinenfabrik auf dem europäischen Kontinent und beschäftigte mehr als 1.000 Arbeiter. Nachdem 1885 die 1.000ste Dampf-Dreschmaschinengarnitur verkauft wurde, werden ab 1887 alle Lanz-Maschinen mit Schutzvorrichtungen ausgestattet, um Unfälle zu vermeiden. Dies stellte eine Pionierleistung dar, der zwischen 1888 und 1899 die ständigen Erweiterungen des Werkes mit der Aufnahme zusätzlicher Produkte folgte. Auf der Weltausstellung 1900 in Paris konnte die Lanz'sche Firma bereits auf eine vierzigjährige erfolgreiche Geschichte zurückblicken. So wurden * über 10.000 Lokomobile für Landwirtschaft und Industrie, * 7.000 große und mehr als 120.000 kleinere Dreschmaschinen, * 180.000 Futter-Zubereitungsmaschinen, * 60.000 Göpel für 1-6 Pferde und etwa * 16.000 verschiedene andere Maschinen ausgeliefert. Die 10.000ste bei Lanz produzierte Maschine leistete 260 PS, wobei sie überlastbar bis 450 PS war. Zwei Jahre später folgte die Umstellung der Lokomobilentechnik von Sattdampf auf Heißdampf, was eine höhere Leistung bei geringerem Verbrauch brachte. Am 1. Februar 1905 starb Heinrich Lanz und hinterließ ein Unternehmen mit fast 3.000 Arbeitern, dessen Jahresproduktion 900 Dampf-Dreschsätze und 1.400 Lokomobilen entsprach. Sein letzter Wunsch war die Fertigung von Straßenlokomotiven (Dampftraktoren). Sein Sohn Karl Lanz übernahm danach die Unternehmensleitung und erreichte, dass bis 1906 Lanz Dreschmaschinen immer größer und leistungsfähiger wurden und zu den besten der Welt gehörten. Im Folgejahr waren bereits über 20.000 Lokomobile gefertigt. Über 550.000 Maschinen insgesamt hatten seit 1859 das Werk verlassen. Heinrich Lanz letzter Wunsch ging posthum in Erfüllung: Die ersten Lanz-Straßenlokomotiven wurden ausgeliefert. Beim 50-jährigen Firmenjubiläum von 1909 waren bereits 4.000 Beschäftigte überschritten. Ein Jahr später folgte die Weltausstellung in Brüssel, auf der Lanz, wie bereits in Paris die größte Lokomobile der Welt ausstellte, die dieses Mal bereits 1.000 PS netto leistete. Die Maschine erhielt drei Goldmedaillen. 1911 schloss Lanz mit Johann Schütte einen Vertrag zum Bau von Luftschiffen, der zu 22 Luftschiffen führte, die unter dem Firmennamen Schütte-Lanz produziert wurden. Im selben Jahr wurden auch die Rechte an der selbstfahrenden Bodenfräse System Köszegi erworben, dessen Produktion im Folgejahr anlief. Der Antrieb bestand aus einem 70-80 PS Vierzylinder Benzinmotor und das Gerät wurde über mehrere Jahre weiterentwickelt. Im Ersten Weltkrieg von 1914 bis 1918 verlor das Unternehmen viele Beschäftigte, so dass bei Kriegsende von den ehemals 5.000 am Ende lediglich 3.800 übrig waren. 1918 to 1945 Nach dem Tod von Dr. Karl Lanz 1921, im Alter von nur 48 Jahren, stellte der bis dahin unbekannte Ingenieur Fritz Huber einen Rohölmotor mit 12 PS und Glühkopfzündung vor. Dieser Glühkopfmotor war der erste Bulldog. Diesem folgte 1923 mit dem Typ HP, einem Bulldog mit Allradantrieb und Knicklenkung, eine Maschine die ihrer Zeit technisch um Jahrzehnte voraus war. Der Feldmotor, ein 38-PS-Benzintraktor in Rahmenbauweise, sowie der Felddank, der gleiche Schlepper wie der Feldmotor, jedoch mit einem stehend montierten 2-Zylinder-Glühkopfmotor und 38 PS, sowie die Bulldog-Typen HL und HP waren in den Jahren zwischen 1924 und 1929 in der Herstellung zu teuer. Sie wurden aufgrund von Inflation und Weltwirtschaftskrise ersetzt, durch den kostengünstiger zu fertigenden Bulldog Typ HR (zuerst HR2, später wurde hochnummeriert bis HR8). Dieser zuerst mit Verdampfungskühlung, später mit Thermosyphonkühlung ausgerüstete Schlepper mit Hinterradantrieb wurde zum Standardprodukt von Lanz und ist heute, fast 50 Jahre nach Einstellung der Produktion, noch immer so bekannt wie einst. Aber auch die Landmaschinen-Entwicklung setze sich fort: 1929 wurde der Stahl-Lanz präsentiert, die erste Dreschmaschine in Ganzstahlbauweise, der 1931 die Schwingkolben-Strohpresse folgte. Lanz stattete mit dem Eilbulldog die Spediteure mit einem zugstarken und schnelllaufenden Transportschlepper aus. Die Luftbereifung wurde eingeführt und ersetzte zunehmend die Elastikbereifung auf der Straße, sowie die, bis dahin übliche, Eisenbereifung auf dem Acker. 1933 wurde der erste Schleuderrad-Kartoffelroder vorgestellt. Ab 1934 wurden Raupen-Bulldogs angeboten. Der Zweiten Weltkrieg von 1939 bis 1945 traf Lanz schwer, da 90% des Werkes zerstört wurden. Doch in den Trümmern ging es weiter: Aus Ersatzteilen wurden Bulldogs zusammengebaut und bestehende Tractoren und Landmaschinen repariert. 1945 bis zur Übernahme durch John Deere Zwischen 1946 und 1951 werden weiterhin Glühkopf-Lanz gebaut, doch das Ende bahnte sich bereits an: Der Glühkopfmotor war veraltet und verbrauchte zu viel Kraftstoff. Der Geräteträger Lanz Alldog wurde angeboten. Das System war revolutionär, doch der unausgereifte Motor bewirkte dass diese technisch hochgerüstete Systemmaschine floppte. Die Halbdiesel-Bulldogs wurden 1952 angeboten. Der Zwischentyp zwischen Glühkopf- und Dieselmotor, auch Mitteldruckmotor genannt, erreichte sehr gute Verbrauchswerte, doch es blieb das Problem des rüttelnden, unruhigen 1-Zylindermotors. Die Akzeptanz unter den Bauern sank aufgrund der mehrzylindrigen, laufruhigen Dieselschlepper der Konkurrenz. 1953 wurde der 150.000 Bulldog ausgeliefert, ein Jahr später wurde der erste selbstfahrende Mähdrescher MD240S angeboten. Auch der letzte Großbulldog aus der HR-Reihe wurde im selben Jahr auf den Mitteldruckmotor umgestellt, so dass 1955 Lanz die Bulldogs nun mit Dieselmotoren (Volldiesel oder Hochdruckmotor) anbot. Sie waren weiterhin mit einem Zylinder ausgerüstet, der liegend montiert war und im 2-Takt-Verfahren betrieben wurde. 1956 Take over After over 200,000 Lanz Bulldogs had been built, the American firm of John Deere took over Heinrich Lanz AG. They continued building the Bulldog as the D4016 of 40 hp until 1958 when the Lanz name was dropped in favour of John Deere.(Guess translation) (Nachdem 1956 200.000 Bulldogs gebaut waren, erwarb die amerikanische Firma John Deere die Aktienmehrheit an der Heinrich Lanz AG. Im Folgejahr wurde die letzte Bulldog-Konstruktion, der D4016 mit 40PS vorgestellt. 1958 wechselte die Lanzsche Hauslackierung Blau-Rot zum grün-gelb von John-Deere.) Außerdem wurden erste moderne mehrzylindrische Dieselschlepper entwickelt, was 1960 davon begleitet wurde, dass die Heinrich Lanz AG Mannheim in John Deere Lanz AG umfirmiert wurde. The Bulldog production ended (Die Bulldog-Produktion endete,) wonach die ersten John Deere (Lanz) Schlepper nach und nach die gesamte Bulldog-Baureihe ersetzten. Die großen Typen wurden noch aus den USA importiert. Der Name Lanz erschien noch kurze Zeit auf den Produkten als "John Deere Lanz", dann endete allerdings auch die Verwendung des Markennamens von Lanz. Model range *Lanz Bulldog *Lanz D7506 - 1936-52 25 hp *Lanz D9506 - 1939-55 45 hp 6 speed 25,000 built *Lanz D9500 - 1936-55 45 hp 3 speed 25.000 built *Lanz Alldog - 1945-56 Toolcarrier tractor *Lanz D3500 - 1950-52 20 hp ? speed 4366 built *Lanz D2206 - 1952-55 22 hp ? speed 6897 built *Lanz D2216 - 1955-56 22 hp ? speed 999 built *Lanz D4016 - 1956-58 (formerly Lanz Bulldog) *Lanz D5006 - 1955-58 60 hp ? speed 265 built ;Post John Deere takover *JD-Lanz 300 - 1960-65 3754 built *JD-Lanz 500 - 1960-65 4125 built *JD-Lanz 700 - 1960-65 8540 built *JD-Lanz 710 - 1965-67 5604 built See also *Lanz Bulldog *Hermann Lanz Aulendorf External links * Link to a German site: - Website von Dirk Pflückhahn über das Unternehmen Lanz in Mannheim Category:Companies of Germany Category:Companies of Europe Category:Defunct companies Category:Lanz Category:John Deere Category:Combine harvesters Category:Defunct Tractor manufacturers Category:Combine harvester manufacturers of Germany